


Fits of Jealousy

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fits of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow and Buffy stood side by side as Randolph Giles took his son aside. Buffy leaned over and snorted. "Probably telling him that he could do better in both wife and slayer."

"Probably complaining that we made too much noise last night." 

"Willow!" Buffy's surprised shout caught the attention of the entire airport. Willow turned a bright shade of red and bowed her head quickly. "In his parent's suite?" 

"That's nothing," the embarrassed girl admitted. "We were on the carpet this morning, gearing up, you know and his mom knocked on the door with breakfast. Never have I gotten dressed so fast." 

Buffy giggled. "The carpet, huh?" 

"You should feel this carpet." Willow hugged her friend's arm and giggled as well. She looked over at Giles and caught him giving her a dirty look. She stopped her laughter with difficulty and elbowed Buffy. "We're being told to be good." 

"I think he forgets that you're only nineteen." Buffy whispered. 

Willow sighed. "No. He never forgets that." 

"Sorry." Buffy squeezed Willow's hand. "I forgot that he still sometimes has a problem with the age thing." 

"It's okay. It hasn't come up in a while. Although I'm sure his father is lecturing him on it." 

Giles' mother approached them. "What are we whispering about? As long as it's not about what I interrupted this morning, I want to hear every detail." 

Willow blushed again. "We're discussing my age." 

"Ah. Yes. Randolph is no doubt berating Rupert for choosing a mere child over the vast array of socialites who would happily had spent all the hours he was in the library with his Slayer drinking and shopping and reading tawdry romance novels." 

Buffy's eyes widened. "Can I sign up for that duty?" 

"There were others? I mean, he had" Willow couldn't quite manage the phrase. 

"No. There was no one else in Rupert's life. However, the council keeps awhat's the right word? Ah, a stable of young and not so young socialites of proper breeding that Watchers may pick from if they so desire. Although, I do have to admit, had one of them been offered as dinner for a vampire, they probably would have been less assertive than you. I can hear it now." Marguerite sighed and then spoke in a fair imitation of her husband. "She's young, Rupert and thoroughly American. I don't like it. She's not our kind." 

Willow and Buffy laughed for a moment. Finally, Willow asked. "Were you one of those socialites?" 

"Good heavens, no! Randolph wanted a virgin. So he went looking for the prettiest one he could find. When she said no, he turned to me." She laughed at the looks on the girl's faces. "I'm joking. I was an old family friend. My father understood what Randolph had to do, so he betrothed us. It's not the best marriage, but I got something out of it." Her eyes traveled to her son. "Take care of him. Both of you. He loves you both very much." 

The men rejoined them just as their flight was announced. Marguerite leaned over and kissed Giles on the cheek. "She's a lovely girl. They both are. I heartily approve." 

"Goodbye Mum." 

"Yes, well, keep the good work son. And Buffy." 

"You too." Buffy's insincerity was plain. "And keep your watchdog away from my friends. Otherwise he'll end up with more than just a broken wrist. Have a nice flight." 

Marguerite kissed both Willow and Buffy before dragging her husband toward the loading area. The threesome waved until they were out of sight. Giles sighed. "Promise me I'm not my father." 

"You're not your father. You've got too much of your mother in you." Buffy patted his hand. "Let's go. See if anything is brewing on the Hellmouth." 

*****

Willow sighed and rested her head against the book in front of her watching Buffy as she practiced her kicks. Xander looked up from his book and smiled. "Tired?" 

"Yeah." 

"Up late, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows lecherously. "Who knew the old boy had it in him." 

"Xander!" 

He laughed at the expression on her face. "Oh, come on Will. Did you always think Giles was a raging stallion?" 

"Mr. Harris. Have you found the information I needed?" 

Xander blushed and shook his head. "Not yet." 

"Then keep looking. Willow? Anything?" 

"Not in this book. Any suggestions?" 

"Try this." He held out a slim volume. She got up from the table and walked over to him. Taking it from his outstretched hand, she touched his chest softly. 

"He was just joking." 

"I don't need to be the butt your jokes. If you must indulge in such humor, let's do it when Buffy's life may not be at stake." 

She recoiled from his reprimand. "Yes sir. We'll be sure to remain as staunch and somber as you while we research." She turned around quickly and marched back to the table. Giving Xander a dirty look, she sank into her seat, her back ramrod straight. 

"Bloody hell," he sighed as he walked back into his office. 

Xander leaned forward to apologize. "I'm sorry, Will. I didn't"

"Don't. It wasn't your fault. Let's just get this done, shall we? Then maybe you, me and Buffy can go to the Bronze. We haven't done that in a long time." 

He looked over her shoulder to the library office then back to her. "Sure. Be fun." 

*****

Buffy bounced back into the library and tossed a small ring to Giles. "That's it. The last of the vessels. Which means I killed the last bad guy for the night. Do I get a present?" 

He looked it over and nodded. "Excellent. But no present. Sorry." 

She sat on the edge of the table and pouted. Swinging her legs, she looked around the empty room. "Where are Will and Xander?" 

"The Bronze." 

There was a wealth of emotion in his voice. "Giles?" 

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. They want you to join them. It's to bebig fun, I believe is how Mr. Harris put it." 

"Why did Willow go?" 

"I imagine she wanted to spend some time with her friends. Some people her own age for a change." He pulled off his glasses and started cleaning them. "Listen to some of that noise you call music." 

"Did you guys have a fight?" 

"Oh no. She was sticking up for Xander. Like always." 

"She doesn't love Xander, Giles. She loves you. Get your coat." 

"What?" 

"Lock up the ring thingy and get your coat. We're going Bronzin'." 

*****

Xander looked over the table at her sad face. "You look miserable. Would you like a cup to put all of your sorrow in?" 

"I'm sorry. I just"

"I know. You'd rather be with him. I got it. Why don't you go to him?" 

"Because, you're my friend. And occasionally I like to hang with my friends." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. "Come on. I haven't seen a Xander dance in far too long." 

Buffy tugged on Giles' sleeve and pulled him over to their regular table. She forced him to sit and take off his tie. "Look, I know you feel really out of place, but relax. Enjoy. Think about how much she's going to owe you for this." 

He laughed briefly. "All right." Taking off his jacket and vest, he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. 

"Very nice. You look almost not teacher like. You need a new wardrobe Giles. They have these materials that are not tweed." 

Xander saw them and waved. Grabbing Willow's arm, he pulled her back to the table. He grabbed Buffy and pulled her back onto the floor leaving Willow standing across from Giles. 

"Hello." 

"Hi." 

"I know you're angry with me." 

"Yes I am. These past few days have been frustrating to say the least. First Quentin, the Watcher's ball, your parents. I'm sorry if Xander and I want to blow off a little steam. I'm sorry if your feelings got hurt. But we were just having fun." 

"At my expense." 

"And mine." 

"I hardly see how it was at your expense. Look, if you want to havefun with Xander, just say so." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her eyes glinted with something very much like anger. "What are you trying to imply?" 

"I know you've loved him for a long time and if you feel the need"

She reached across the table and slapped him. Grabbing her jacket, she stormed out of the club. Buffy and Xander stopped dancing to glare at Giles who gathered his things and followed her out the door. 

*****

She slammed the door of the apartment behind her and started pacing the room. She clenched and unclenched her fists, eager to hit something. 

He stepped inside and turned her to face him. She pulled free of his grasp then hit him with a smooth right hook. Falling back against the door, more from shock than pain, he held his jaw. "What the hell was that?" 

"You're an ass." She stopped pacing. "You know that?" 

He pulled away from the door, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. Then with amazing speed, he grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. "You mad at me?" 

"You think?" 

"How mad?" He placed an arm on either side of her, effectively pinning her. His smile was predatory, fueled by anger and jealousy. "Mad enough to hit me again?" 

"I can't." She felt a niggle of fear course up her spine. "You're too close." 

"Gonna get closer." He stepped forward and pressed his erection against her. "Lot closer." 

"You're scaring me." 

"Am I? Well, I suppose that's what you get for punching me." He lifted one hand to her chin and raised it so that he could kiss her. His lips molded gently to her. "I don't mean to scare you too much." 

"Okay." She took a deep breath. 

"Or do I?" He reached down and ripped her shirt open. The sound of buttons pinging against the wood floor filled the silence as Willow stared into his eyes. 

"You're jealous of Xander, aren't you? You're afraid that I want him more than I want you?" She laughed softly. "You are so far off base, Rupert." 

"Am I?" He squeezed her breast playfully almost hard enough to hurt. "I have nothing to be jealous of? If Xander were to come to you and confess that he'd loved you as long as you loved him, you wouldn't even be interested?" 

"Xander's my friend. That's all. I belong to you." She slid his zipper down and guided his erection from his pants. "And you belong to me." 

As she stroked his cock, he reached under her skirt and pulled the already damp panties down. Lifting her, he slid his throbbing erection deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and braced her back against the wall. He held her by the firm curves of her ass, guiding her as the warm wetness of her sex surrounded him. 

Willow couldn't speak as Giles repeatedly impaled her. Her hands grasped his shoulders and her thighs clenched tightly on his hips. His fingers dug into her flesh and she let out a shriek of surprise. He laughed low in his throat and pushed against the wall, bringing her face closer to his. 

"Tell me don't want him." 

Her breathing was as harsh as his, "Don'twanthim." 

He growled in her ear, "What do you want?" 

She answered him with a moan as her orgasm took her. She dug her nails into his shoulders, her entire body taut with pleasure. He grunted in approval and thrust harder until he spent himself inside her. 

*****

He lifted her with trembling hands and set her on the floor. She leaned back against the wall and glared at him. He rested his forehead on one arm and turned his head sideways to look at her. "What?" 

"I'm going to go shower." She started for the stairs. 

"You're going to talk to me." 

"Why?" She whirled to face him. "Why should I talk to you? You're obviously not going to listen." 

"I went to the damn club to listen to you!" 

"And you listen by insinuating that if I want to have sex with Xander, I should do it?" She marched up to him and poked him in the chest. "You are an insufferable ass. I chose you. I don't care that you're older. I don't care that you're more experienced. I don't care that your father is a jerk. I don't care about anything except the fact that I love you. If you can't deal with that, then it's your own problem." 

He watched her until she disappeared out of sight. Picking up his coat, vest and tie, he followed her. He sat on the bed listening to the hiss of the water from the shower. Lying back on the bed, he closed his eyes. 

She sat beside him. "Rupert, I know it's not easy. And I know you think I'm going to be missing something. But what you don't seem to see is that you give me everything I need. Everything I could possibly want." 

He didn't move. "For how long?" 

"You want guarantees? We live on the Hellmouth." 

"I can't bear the thought of you leaving me." 

"We already discussed this. You're stuck with me." She kissed his cheek. "Please, don't listen to the things your father and the council say. You're a good man, a good Watcher and an incredible lover." 

"And you pack a mean right hook." 

"Being the Slayer's best friend, you learn a few things." 

He turned his head to look at her. "You're too good for me." 

"I know. Come on." She stood and pulled on his hands. 

"What?" 

"The shower should be nice and warm by now." 


End file.
